How he met his match
by Blue Rose 602
Summary: Cutler Beckett survived, determined to kill the man that ruined his life. Jack couldn't care less, however. He has other things to worry about...
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt to write a fanfic, and I don't know what it will turn out to be like. I have ignored On stranger tides and Angelica's childhood story. Jack and Angelica don't know each other... yet. You can read the full summary on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean.

* * *

Her eyes where like molten chocolate, delicious and tempting, framed with long, black as night eyelashes. Her brown hair was soft and long, reaching her lower back in gentle curls. Her honey skin was smooth as the finest silks of the Caribbean. Her pouty lips where delicate red.

Jack opened his eyes with a heavy sigh. She was beautiful, perfect, yet she was just a part of his imagination, his dream that he saw every night. He could not touch her, taste her lips, bury his hand in her hair, explore the curves of her body. She would disappear every time he would try to reach out for her.

He got out of bed lazily and bent down to pull his boots on. _'Tis ridiculous to want a woman that doesn't exist, Jack, _his inner voice said. He placed his hat on his head with jerky movements and stomped down the stairs of the _devious wench._

Once they docked Jack's crew scattered into different directions like a mass of rats, all eager to find rum and wenches. But he just got himself a room and slumped onto the bed. He did not wish to push his manhood into anyone but her, someone who didn't exist.

Angry at this fact, Jack found himself a slim, blonde wench. He pulled his pants down and pushed her mouth to his arousal. As the blonde sucked him his mind was on the woman from his dreams. He clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white, leaving red marks on his palms. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. The beauty was driving him insane. He wanted to fall asleep and see her face again. Her wild, unruly hair and deep eyes...

"I demand my payment," a voice broke through his thoughts. He opened his eyes and realized that he was done.

"Eh?" He said dumbfounded, still in his reverie, he shook his head to get rid of it. "Aye, yer payment."

He pulled his pants up and produced three shillings onto the table, crashing her lips with his to taste himself.

"You can go," he said in a bare audible voice and sat onto his bed. What was wrong with him?! His stomach tied into knots and he felt empty. Empty because he did not have her in his arms. God damn, he was mentally ripped apart.

"At first she was a beautiful dream... but she turned into a black-hearted nightmare. A nightmare that took over my mind and body," he mused distantly, running his hand over his goatee, not realizing the blonde was still there.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

She did not get her answer after a long time of silence and so left.

He sank his misery with rum, lots of rum. After none of the liquid could slip down his throat anymore he stumbled out of the tavern, too drunk to be aware of what he was actually doing. The same dream haunted him for four months, driving him wild. He craved for that woman. She became part of his heart and he felt empty because his heart was not complete; she was missing. He felt stupid that he felt this way because of a foolish dream.

Jack was blinded by lust and he could not deny it. He got lost in his thoughts again, walking forward aimlessly.

He felt dizzy from a sudden collision, joining a woman on the ground that he has knocked off her feet because of his clumsiness.

"You drunk bastardo, watch where you're going!" She snapped angrily, rubbing her bum when she got up. Jack was too stunned to reply and looked at her as if he has seen death herself.

Honey colored skin... deep chocolate eyes... delicate red lips... brown hair reaching to her lower back in gentle curls. _The woman from his dreams. _It was the last thing he saw before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank Calaerdes Sparrow and 2 guests for your support.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sailor!"

Freezing seawater drenched his sleeping form, dragging Jack out of the depths of sleepiness he was so enjoying and causing him to spring to his feet with a startled yelp. He let out a groan immediately and held his head between his two hands, the clanging in his head getting worse.

"Sorry to disturb your precious sleep but the captain wishes to see you," Gelin said and threw the bucket aside unceremoniously.

Jack looked up at the speaker. He was dressed in black leather and had a mask on his face. Not a single inch of skin was exposed to the eye, leather gloves masked his hands, a scrap of black material his neck. A hat sat atop his head.

"Well, well. Isn't this the famous Captain Jack Sparrow?" Caspian mused from behind Gelin and caught Jack's gaze, "It's a shame I'll 'ave to kill you, don't fancy competition you see."

"Nor do I," Jack replied flatly.

"Captain? You ordered me to bring him just so you could send him to the other side?" Gelin asked clearly agitated, recalling all the bother he went through to drag the unconscious man on board the _dancing horizon_. His muscles still ached.

Caspian hugged Gelin's shoulders encouragingly and smiled at his reaction. "Fret not. Jack is a long-time friend of mine. We were just fooling."

"Caspian, stop confusing the lad and tell me why I'm upon your ship. I have matters to come back to, " Jack said. Caspian let go of Gelin so he could come closer to him.

"I need to talk to you. This time no games, Jack," he answered and Jack frowned. "This concerns Crooks and I'm afraid time is up. We need to decide what to do with -

"This conversation is not for other ears to hear," Jack acknowledged, looking at Gelin pointedly.

"Right. Gelin, please leave us."

Gelin obeyed silently and picked up the bucket on his way out.

"Where the hell did you get such a bizarre lad?" Jack asked once he closed the door.

Caspian sat at his desk. He bent down and picked up a letter from the floor. "It's a long story. He once saved my life and I took him in... here, read this," he said and handed Jack the paper, studying his expression as he read.

He looked up at Caspian when he finished reading, "But this means that..." he trailed of.

"I can meet my dead pa any time soon," Caspian finished off, "I did not find you for your sympathy, Jack. We both knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Why am I here then?" Jack crossed his arms. He felt sorry but no more than that.

Caspian signed and said, "I want you to take care of Gelin."

"You want me to babysit with the boy?!" Jack asked in a raised voice, "this is out of question. No."

Caspian stood up and paced his cabin. "I'm not asking you to babysit with anyone. Twenty-one is an independent age enough... I need you to keep an eye on him until I find a way to kill Crooks. Then I will take him back."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "Crooks is after the boy too, aye?"

"Aye and if you want him to know nothing of the fact you're still alive, you will take Gelin," Caspian said warningly, "he doesn't want revenge on me alone. You are involved in this too, Jack."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Fine. But I will not risk my life if Crooks finds out he's with me. I will give that lad away without a fight," he said.

Caspian nodded. "Thank you, Jack. I will make sure no one finds out, I assure you that. But don't attempt to look at his skin or face. He is marked for life and get's touchy when you bring this topic up."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you Laura, Calaerdes S and Rumbuss for reviewing.

* * *

Jack pulled the table over in anger, the objects that were on the table seconds ago scattered across the floor. She wanted to say something but was afraid to do so, standing there like a guilty child.

"Just leave," he said, refusing to look up at her and focusing his gaze on the floor instead, "I don't want you on my ship anymore. You have failed my trust."

**Six months earlier**

Gelin was reluctant to go with Jack even after Caspian said it was an order. The boy obviously didn't know anything about Caspian's intentions on sending him away. Jack rowed the dingy towards land in silence, looking at Gelin who clutched onto his small bundle of possessions as if Jack was about to pounce at him. Despite that, his posture was confident and back elegantly straight as if he was some kind of aristocrat.

_Strange how he gives away two sides of the coin at once_, Jack thought. The silence was indeed uncomfortable and Jack was the one to get sick of it first.

"You know, you aren't the only one who this situation doesn't appeal to. I be confident to take a burden such yourself back as soon as possible," he said in an unfriendly manner he wasn't intending to use.

Gelin narrowed his eyes all though Jack missed it. He hated people who judged by the front cover.

"You are an arrogant, lousy man who is full of himself. The real burden is to withstand the likes of you," he said openly, "and to my dismay I will have to."

Jack paused rowing and consideration of killing the whelp flashed in his eyes dangerously. Then his mind went to Caspian and what he promised to do if something happened to Gelin. The last thing he wanted was to Crooks find out he was alive and give him no living until he was dead.

Why is Caspian so worried about Gelin's well-being? Jack could sense there was something more to this boy and the strange way he hid his skin.

He narrowed his eyes and began to row again. "Your behavior will determine your status and at the moment you are not in a good position I tell you."

"Are you threatening me, sir?" he asked.

"No no. I just thought I should give you a fair warning," Jack said and 'accidentally' soaked him with water using an oar. "Sorry whelp."

"My name is Gelin," he said irritably his eyes stopping at Jack.

They set sail as soon as they reached the pearl. Jack didn't like Gelin, Gelin didn't like Jack. They were stuck together without them both wanting it. Jack decided to work him to death and Gelin tolerated his mockery because he wanted to prove himself strong. He worked until his hands refused him and he lost the feeling of his legs, earning respect from the crew.

He leaned against his closed door and slid to the floor. His pathetic excuse for a cabin was plain with one bed and a table with chair. He would have left this ship, but he promised Caspian to stay here until he came for him and he had no intention on breaking a promise.

He locked his door and stumbled to his bed weakly, his legs like sticks after all the hard work.

Only here in his cabin could he let go of his fake character. Only here can he take off all the fabric that concealed him away from other eyes. Only here can he be weak and rub his sore limbs instead of pretending he was in good shape, all his bruises and scratches hidden along with his skin. And only here could he be himself.

He took off his hat and allowed his long, brown hair to fall in messy curls. He ran his hand through the mass of softness. The truth be told, he was not a he, but in fact a SHE.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to: Heaven, guest, Rumbuss, Rachel-Dark-Hokou and Calaerdes Sparrow.

Guest: Jack will find out when the time is right and the circumstances will be quite interesting when he does.

* * *

Gelin sprawled on her bed in a crimson shirt, inspecting the candle flame that danced to the command of the breeze that strolled through the open window. For a moment the only available sound was the snoring from the crew and the swash of the waves lapping against the _pearl_ lovingly.

A loud knock out of the blue made Gelin jump out of her skin.

"Gelin, you putrid rat! What the bloody hell have you done? Gelin?! Open the damn door," Jack shouted behind the door and gave it a few impatient kicks.

She jumped about her cabin collecting her clothes in panic. She lost balance when she was frantically pulling her pants on and fell backwards with a yelp. She emerged from the sea with a desperate gasp.

Jack got out his pistol and shot the lock, kicking the door open angrily. The only movement came from a thin curtain fluttering in the breeze. He narrowed his eyes and stepped in.

"I know yer in here, whelp," he said in a singsong voice, "come out."

He snatched the covers up in expectation of finding him under the bed. He found no Gelin but a silver locket in a shape of a heart, covered with small white diamonds with a red ruby in the middle. He twirled it in between his fingers with a smile and dropped it into his pocket slyly.

Meanwhile, hanging on a rope behind the rail, Gelin peaked at the arguing men and decided they were too occupied to notice her. She brought her leg up to climb onto the deck and at the same time Jack showed up. She cursed under her breath and slid back down again.

"Gents," Jack cleared his throat.

Pintel and Ragetti dropped the mop they were shoving at each other and smiling innocently at their captain, moved backwards. "We be in the need of another mop, Cap'n."

Gelin held her breath as Jack leaned against the rail just where she was hanging a few centimeters lower. She closed her eyes and prayed silently he wouldn't see her, at the same time fighting to keep a hold on the rope that was slipping from her fingers.

He hummed his favorite tune under his breath and looked at the mess of stars in the sky. The breeze blew Gelin's hair into her face and tickled her nose until she was on the verge of sneezing.

She found herself in relief when he signed and walked away, allowing her to sneeze. She climbed onto the deck and crept back to her cabin, surprised to find her lock broken. She got dressed and slept in her clothes from that day on in case she got anymore unexpected visitors at night.

Jack fell asleep in hope to see the woman again and woke up in disappointment the next morning. He woke up with a start and reached for the half-empty bottle on his nightstand. His yesterday's anger returned as he saw his shredded clothes and papers on the floor.

He knew it was the whelp who was guilty and therefore his disappearance yesterday was explainable.

But he had no idea that Gelin prepared a bunch of snide comments ready for him when he came to shout at her, unfortunately falling out of the window before she could voice them.

"Hard work followed by the brig awaits you me boy," he said as he barged into her cabin.

"Have you tried to think of anything new, Captain? You send me to the brig a couple of times a day anyway," She said and continued to make her bed.

"I have, in fact, something new for you, lad," he said with a smug face.

"Is that so?" she asked with no interest.

"We will make port in Hawaii and guess who will be in the brig for two days whilst the others are of to shore enjoying themselves?" He walked up to her.

She stopped fluffing up her pillow and froze.

"You, me dear Gelin. I will tell you about my romp later," he whispered in her ear.

She twirled around quickly enough to set her head spinning.

"But - you can't do that!" she protested truly upset. She always wanted to see Hawaii, as if Jack read her mind.

"Oh but I can," he grabbed her arms and dragged her along. "You will also have the pleasure of Chris' company. I'm sure you two will have something to talk about," he said as he handled her with ease.

Her effort to get free did her no good and she was shoved into the damp cell. Usually she was locked up in a different part of the brig, it was drier and hand no man in it.

"Have fun," he said dryly.

"What have you done, mate?" Chris asked curiously when Jack disappeared.

She looked at the young man who was about her age. His skin was very dark despite the fact he was down here for a week - for 'disobeying' Jack.

"Nothing that that mangy man didn't deserve," she mumbled in reply and sat opposite to him.

"My name be Chris," he held his hand out.

"Gelin," she said and took his hand in a firm grip, shaking it once. "And you are in here because..."

"Because the captain was not happy I was right and he wasn't," he said with a shrug.

"Meaning you don't deserve to be here," she pointed out and shook her head in disbelief. She leaned against the bars and crossed her arms.

Chris' green eyes shone with amusement. "Whats with the tone, mate?"

"I am stuck here. I will not see Hawaii. I hate that man... Life sucks."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I want to thank Rumbuss, Rachel-Dark-Hokou and Capitan Angel for reviewing :)

* * *

"I'm a master of locks, Chris. Have you ever heard about Thomas White?" She replied biting her lip in full concentration.

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm also known as that bloke. No lock can win a battle against me... I will go to shore and no stupid blighter can stop me," she said referring to Jack.

"What exactly did you do to end up here?" he wondered as he stood up from the floor and brushed his pants off.

Gelin sighed. "I don't exactly know. Perhaps the fact I'm on board. He hates me you know. But I'm sure something else happened yesterday and he blamed me," she said with a shrug and began to pick the lock again.

She gave the door a final shove and it swung open.

"As I said, there is no such thing as a lock that cannot be opened," she said as she tucked her hair pin under her hat.

She did not make it far before she collided with Jack and sent him and his lady friend to the ground.

He looked up and with one quick movement lunged for her. She was quicker and took off with determination.

Jack knew he will have no living if something happened to Gelin and ran after her.

She did not know where to go and soon enough ended up in a trap. She was in the same building - brothel to be exact - as Jack.

Jack was angry enough to not allow the half naked women to distract him. He scanned the area for Gelin. Finding no sign of her downstairs, he went up stairs.

There were roughly 24 rooms and he had the nerve to barge into every single one if required. But he thought better of it. Gelin was like a blushing virgin and unlike Jack, would not have the nerve to barge into a room with people in action.

Jack pressed his ear against the doors to determine what was happening behind. He found the last room dead silent and kicked the door open with certainty Gelin would be there.

She sat on the windowsill with a pistol aimed at the door, now that Jack barged in it was aimed at him.

"Whoa lad! Put that down. It's no good to hold a weapon you don't know the name of," Jack said and Gelin scowled.

"The knowledge of how to use it is far important, captain." Gelin retaliated.

"Put the pistol down. You don't have the guts to shoot me. Instead, tell me how you got out of the brig," he said and inched for his own pistol.

"I stole the key from you," she answered, unaware of his descending hand.

Abruptly, he raised his pistol at her and just as abruptly shot it out of her hand. Gelin ducked a little when the window shattered behind her.

"I'm not returning to the brig," she snapped as he walked up to her.

"Yes, lad. You made that clear. I am very generous to not send you back bearing in mind you scared my night lay away, " Jack said and pushed her aside. Behind her was a little cupboard stuffed with alcohol to the brim.

"You've been here before," she said with disgust.

"Does that bother you, lad?" He brought a bottle to his lips while gazing at her.

"No," she said and shook her head. "It just disgusts me."

"Why is that?" Jack lowered the bottle from his lips and withheld it in the air.

"Only filthy cads use services of whores, sir. " she said and crossed her arms.

Jack regarded her with narrow eyes and took another sip.

"Just as I thought," he said.

"What have you thought?" she asked and he leaned in closer to her so she could smell the rum from his breath.

"You never shagged a woman, lad," he breathed and she grunted under her breath.

_No, I certainly haven't and never will_ she thought.

A drunken man burst into the door with a wench clung to his arm. He roared angrily when he saw them.

"This room be taken, gents. Get out," he shouted as saliva flew out of his mouth. He was obviously controlled by alcohol.

"We are done, mate. The room is yours," Jack took Gelin by the wrist and looked the painted brunette up and down on his way out.

He pulled her down the stairs and she tried to snatch her wrist away.

"Let go," she uttered and hit his back as he stopped.

"I don't want to spend the rest of the evening searching for you when you go missing. You will stay by my side until I hand you over to Gibbs, is that clear?" He said sternly and his eyes flashed so dangerously that she decided to nod instead of arguing. "Good," he murmured and began to walk again.

Gelin huffed and followed him_. _When they entered the _silver nymph_ and moved through the noisy crowd she subconsciously moved closer to Jack.

"You're invading my personal space, lad," he said and chuckled when she jumped back from him as if burnt.

The_ black pearl's_ crew sat at a long table.

Gelin pushed past Jack and slipped into a seat next to Gibbs and David. Chris sat opposite her, smiling and she smiled back.

"Hello, lad. It's nice to see ye. Ye deserve to relax," Gibbs smiled and Gelin smiled back.

"It's nice to see you too, Gibbs. All of you," she added and glared at Jack from the corner of her eye.

"Gibbs is right, lad. You work the hardest here. Got on the captain's bad side, eh?" David said and knocked her shoulder with his.

Jack followed the exchange with jealousy. Since when did Gelin get so close with his crew? He forgot about the whore that caught his eye earlier on and nudged Gelin aside to make himself some room. He sat between her and Gibbs and shoved Gelin as he got comfortable. She glared at him and he glared back at her.

No one will steal his crew away from him and get away with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Rumbuss and Capitan Angel for reviewing.**

**Capitan Angel: She is, as you will see in this chapter :)**

* * *

Jack became furious after his second bottle of rum and Gelin was forced to swap a pair of boots for a dress. He was furious with Gelin but not with Angelica.

She tried to calm her breath as she leaned against a wall. The captain wanted to kill Gelin since she went over the line with irritating him, she even admitted that to herself. She couldn't help it, however. She wanted to make him pay for making her feel like she did.

"Did you really think I'm a fool as to not find you? I'm captain Jack Sparrow. No one gets away from me."

She gasped as a hand pressed her against the wall by her neck, choking her.

"Sir, I do not understand," she managed to say as she held the wrist of the hand in an attempt to pull it away.

"There is no need for that, whelp. I'm sure you do perfectly well," he slurred and increased pressure.

She struggled against his grip for the sake of her life. Her eyes watered as blood failed to reach her brain and her breath became more and more shallow. She began to see black as her struggle became weaker. He was too strong!

"Mother's love, Jack! What are you doing? Release the lass! You're killing her." Gibbs shouted as he and David yanked Jack off her.

She held her sore throat as she coughed weakly with effort to start breathing again. Jack lunged forward and caught her before she reached the ground, staring wide-eyed at the unconscious woman in his arms.

* * *

She awoken with a suffocating gasp as she sat up clutching her throat, breathing greedily as if every breath was her last. She looked around despite the pain that shot through her neck. She was in a posh room, sitting in a big bed with a silk cover on her lap to keep her warm.

She closed her eyes in order to stop seeing the spinning room, the contents of her stomach threatening to get out. She groaned and held her clattering head between her two hands.

"Good morning, love."

Jack entered with a tray in his hands. He sat next to her and placed the tray next to the bed.

She glared.

"I thought you were a man. I didn't see you in the dark. I did not mean any harm," he said.

"You were drunk."

He moved her shiny, brown hair behind her shoulders and looked at her purple neck, his fingermarks clearly visible. She slapped his hand away as he reached to trace the marks.

He leaned back to look at the angry beauty. He wanted to jump on her and take her right where she was.

"You should eat. I don't know what you like so I pillaged the kitchen and brought everything they had on the menu," he said and placed the full to the brim tray on her lap. She didn't want anything from that man.

"I'm not hungry," she lied and clutched her stomach to calm it down but it groaned loudly nonetheless.

"You either eat or I'll force you," he said, giving her that look again which caused her to shut up every time.

She slowly picked up a piece of chicken and placed it into her mouth. She gulped it down painfully.

"Chewing might help too."

She glared at him again. "I can't eat when you're looking at me like that!"

"Like What?"

"Like that!" She repeated and licked her lips. His eyes looked down at the delicate petals against his own will. "Yes, Exactly like that. Stop it."

"Never ask a man to do what he cannot do. You should've thought first before growing up into such a beauty. Don't complain. It's your fault," he said and tossed a piece of orange into his mouth.

"One does not take the responsibility for the way they look. If I had a choice I would've been born a man," she said and picked up a fork.

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Is that so...? Why?"

"That does not concern you," she said, realizing she opened up to him.

Jack looked at her hungrily. He wanted her. "You look so familiar... What is your name?"

"Why do you care? I assure you, sir, I am not one of your whores who you forgot the moment you had your way with her," she answered.

_She is obviously not the type that would spread her legs to someone. But there is no woman I can't have_, he thought. "Your words wound me. I just want to know you better. We can have a nice chat, I'm sure we have a lot in common," he said as if he meant it.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I like men who take not talk," she said and took another piece of chicken.

Jack looked smug very suddenly. He grabbed the tray and placed it on the floor, crawling closer to her. "I can take you right where you are, darling," he breathed.

She cringed at the thought. He worked her to death, then nearly strangled her, yet he doesn't give a damn.

"As I said, I'm not your whore. There is no need to lie to me about you wanting to have little chats. I know exactly what you want. You're a swine, that's who you are... You nearly killed me yesterday but NEVER apologized. Ugh! All men are the same! They just want to shag anything on two legs. I hate you," she shouted angrily and stood up despite her dizziness.

Jack was taken aback by her bravery. What the hell has gotten to her? He was trying to be nice instead of ravishing her were she was. He wanted her for the past three months. And now she disappeared just like she would when he tried to touch her in his dreams. It was exactly the same woman he collided with in Tortuga.

She slammed the door as hard as she could when she left.

"She didn't even tell me her name," he said. He found a willing wench straight after, oblivious that he was hurting a certain woman by doing so.

She slumped onto the beach as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was sneaky, yes. She has grown up on the streets after all. But that didn't stop her from falling in love like a naive and innocent girl she was.

Her confident behavior was not but a mask that protected her from the harsh ways of the world. But it did not protect her from falling in love...


End file.
